meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samba Commandos
Samba(VCDF030) was born on August 10, 2006 in the Commandos Mob. Her mother was the dominant female Zorilla and her father was the dominant male Aragorn. Her litter-mates were one sister Seraina(VCDF027) and three brothers Wilson(VCDM026) Max(VCDM028) and Moritz(VCDM029). All five pups survived to adulthood beause they were the dominant pair's pups and the Commandos were a large group with many babysitters. Samba lived the life of a subordinate female under her mother Zorilla. Sadly her father Aragorn died on March 7, 2007 and Samba's older brother Ketamine became the new dominant male. Life didn't change much for the Commandos, Zorilla conintued to evicted the eldest females and the adult males roved often. Sadly Wilson died on June 9, 2007. In mid 2007 Ketamine and most of all the adult males soon left the group only Max, Murno and Coop remained of the adult males. Moritz left the group with the other males. Then changed came for the Commandos and Samba when five Whiskers males joined the group. At first this did not effect Samba and she did not mate with anyt of the new males. However the eldest females began to leave the Commandos for good after being evicted by Zorilla. Samba's rank began to change with ever evicted female that left. Seraine left the group after being evicted along with a few other females. Samba was one of the oldest females in the group under Zorilla, second only to her older sister Beatrice. Whiskey disappeared in early 2008 after roving. Her older sister Beatrice mated with a rver and gave birth to a litter of pups. Zorilla evicted Beatrice from the group and she disappeared. Samba was now the oldest females in the group. Life changed for her after this. Unlike most females who started becoming interested in rover at the age of a year and a haft to two years of age, Samba didn't pay any attention to rovers. When she reach the age of tree Samba started to become intersted in the many rovers who paid a visit at the Commandos. Samba mated with one of the rovers and became pregnant. She could have lost her litter became Zorilla was also pregnant. She was evicted along with her younger sister Celidh. The two managed to get back into the group Samba managed to hang on to her litter. Her pups could have been killed by her mother when she gave birth but Zorilla allowed her daughter to keep her pups. Samba gave birth on August 17, 2008 to Samba gave birth to VCDF045, Jimmy Jazz, Sue and Rastas. Sadly her daughter VCDF045 was predated a few months later. In Janaury 2009 Zorilla died of disease. Samba was the oldest female still in the group and she was most likely to take dominance. Samba started to assert her dominance over the other females, her main rival was Celidh born in the litter after her's only a four months after Samba's. Everytime they ment face to face the two females viciously battled for the right to be the new dominant female. At first it seemed like Samba would be the next dominant female. The dominant male at the time was Panthro the last of the Whisker males still in the group. Finally Celidh stepped up her game and started to over power Samba attacking her over and over again. Celidh managed to evicted Samba from the group but she allowed her back into the Commandos. Samba was forced to submit to her younger sister and she lost her chance at being the dominant female. Celidh became the next dominant female of the Commandos and Samba has to go back to being a subordinate female again. Samba aborted her next litter. She was evicted again and this time Samba disappeared in April 2009. Family Mother: Zorilla Father: Aragorn Sister: Seraina Brothers: Max , Wilson and Moritz Mate: Unknown Daughter: VCDF045 Sons: Jimmy Jazz , Sue and Rastas Links Commandos Mob Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats